Le Retourneur de Temps
by SauleMarron19427
Summary: OS - Harry se retrouve au Département des Mystères, et il se rappelle des événements importants de sa vie, depuis la mort de Voldemort... HP/DM - (Rating M, mais c'est soft)


Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire, tous les personnes sont à JKR !

Me revoilà pour un OS, un Harry/Draco, cette fois (c'est mon deuxième, avec Une visite étonnante). Me demandez pas d'où viens l'idée, je ne le sais pas moi-même... :P

Bonne lecture, en tout cas ! :)

* * *

Harry soupira en entrant dans la Salle du Temps, du Département des Mystères. Le Ministre Skacklebolt était venu lui parler du voile, que les chercheurs étudiaient depuis la fin de la guerre. Alors que leur réunion dans la Salle de la Mort venait de se terminer, Harry avait voulu faire un tour dans le Département.

Bien sûr, on ne lui avait pas dit non, il était le Survivant, après tout. Il soupira en s'arrêtant devant une armoire, observant les objets s'y trouvant.

\- Tenté, Potter ? fit une voix derrière lui.

Harry ne se retourna pas, se contentant de sourire en reconnaissant le propriétaire de la voix.

\- Tu me connais, je ne les utiliserais jamais, répondit-il tout en entremêlant ses doigts à ceux de son mari. J'étais plongé dans mes souvenirs, c'est tout.

\- De ce qu'il s'est passé ici à la fin de notre Cinquième Année ? demanda doucement l'autre homme.

\- Non... nia Harry. J'évite d'y penser, quand je peux. Je réfléchissais à ma vie depuis la mort de Voldemort. C'était il y à dix ans, déjà...

\- Tu te souviens de la façon dont tout a commencé entre nous ? fit son mari avec un sourire en coin.

Harry se tourna vers lui, plongeant ses yeux verts émeraude dans ceux, gris, de l'homme avec lequel il partageait sa vie.

\- Comment pourrais-je l'oublier, Draco ? fit-il, légèrement moqueur.

Le blond plissa les yeux, ne pouvant s'empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres.

_Harry marchait dans les couloirs, s'aidant de la carte pour trouver son chemin. Il suivait une étiquette bien précise, étiquette qui se trouvait dans un des coins les plus reculés du château. Il était revenu à Poudlard pour sa Septième Année, et il pouvait enfin profiter de son année. _

_En effet, Voldemort n'était plus, ce qui faisait qu'à part les journalistes et les dizaines de fans qui le suivaient partout, l'énervant au plus haut point, Harry Potter n'avait aucun problème._

_Enfin, si. Il avait un problème. _Malfoy l'ignorait._ Ce n'était pas gênant en soi, du moins pour les autres habitants de Poudlard. Mais pour Harry, Poudlard n'était plus vraiment Poudlard si lui et Malfoy ne passaient pas leur temps à se battre partout. C'était une de seules chose qu'il voulait voir inchangée, et maintenant, il avait l'occasion de demander à sa Némésis le pourquoi de cette ignorance._

_\- Malfoy ! héla-t-il en voyant la chevelure blonde caractéristique._

_Le blond se tourna vers lui, une expression de surprise s'affichant une demi-seconde sur son visage avant qu'il ne redevienne impassible._

_\- Potter, salua-t-il. Que fais-tu là ?_

_\- Je pourrais savoir pourquoi tu m'ignores ? demanda directement le brun._

_Il était un Gryffondor, tourner autour du pot, ce n'était pas son truc._

_\- Je ne t'ignore pas, tu m'es indifférent, ce n'est pas la même chose, répondit le blond en haussant un sourcil. Pourquoi, sa Majesté Potter se sentirait-elle délaissé, maintenant que le castor et la belette se sont mis ensemble ?_

_Harry ne réagit pas, se contentant de s'appuyer contre un des murs._

_\- Pas vraiment, non, fit-il au bout de quelques secondes. C'est juste que je m'ennuie un peu, depuis le début de l'année. C'est assez étrange, de dire ça, mais depuis que Voldemort n'est plus, on s'ennuie un peu, à Poudlard. Enfin, _je_ m'ennuie un peu._

_\- Tu préférerais que le Seigneur des Ténèbres soit toujours vivant ? s'enquit Draco, septique._

_\- Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama Harry. C'est juste... Je sois revenu à Poudlard pour avoir mes ASPICS, mais je ne pensais pas que tout serais si... _différent._ Ron et Hermione roucoulent, Ginny sort avec Dean – et bien que je ne la regrette pas, c'est étrange –, et toi, tu m'ignores !_

_Harry fronça les sourcils en réalisant qu'il venait de se confier à Draco Malfoy. Le blond sembla penser la même chose que lui, puisqu'il le regardait assez bizarrement._

_\- Donc, continua le brun sans laisser de temps au Serpentard de répondre, je voulais savoir _pourquoi_ tu m'ignores !_

_\- Cela devrait plutôt te faire plaisir, siffla Draco._

_\- Non ! s'écria Harry, se surprenant lui-même par sa véhémence. Écoute Malfoy, je voulais reprendre ma vie là où je l'avais laissé avant l'année dernière. Ce qui veut dire jouer au Quidditch, embêter Ron et Hermione, et continuer à te chercher des noises ! Je voulais que tout redevienne _normal_ ! Alors dis-moi _pourquoi_ tu m'ignores, par Merlin ?_

_Le blond le fixa quelques secondes, puis il sembla prendre une décision._

_\- Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? dit-il en s'approchant d'Harry, la voix légèrement rauque._

_Avant que le Gryffondor n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, il se retrouvait plaqué contre le mur, les lèvres de Malfoy sur les siennes, une des mains du blond se trouvant dans ses cheveux et l'autre tenant sa taille._

_Le temps que son cerveau comprenne ce qu'il se passait – _Draco Malfoy l'embrassait !_ –, le blond avait déjà forcer le barrage de ses lèvres, approfondissant le baiser. Harry sentit ses mains se mettre autour du cou de son pire ennemi alors qu'il répondait au baiser._

_Alors que le brun venait à peine de réagir, réaction qui l'étonnait lui-même, le blond se reculait. Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes avant que Draco ne se détache complètement d'Harry._

_\- Maintenant, tu sais pourquoi je t'ignores, souffla-t-il avant de tourner les talons._

_Le Serpentard disparut à l'angle du couloir, laissant un Gryffondor hébété et – même si celui lui faisait mal de le reconnaître – foutrement excité derrière lui._

\- Je pensais que tu me fuirais comme la peste pour la fin de l'année, ricana Draco.

\- C'est ce que je voulais faire, au début, acquiesça Harry. Jusqu'à ce que je réalise que je ne pensais plus qu'à toi. Encore plus qu'en Sixième Année, c'est pour dire...

\- Quand je pense à la façon dont tu m'as coincer... soupira le blond, replongeant dans ses souvenirs.

_Draco marchait tranquillement en direction des cachots, rentrant dans sa Salle Commune après le dîner, dîner qu'il avait pris dans la cuisine._

_Depuis qu'il avait embrassé Potter, c'est-à-dire depuis cinq jours, le Serpentard évitait tous les endroits où il pourrait rencontrer le Gryffondor. Ce qui n'était pas simple, puisqu'ils avaient le même emploi du temps. Au moins, maintenant, Potter pourrait dire qu'il ignorait._

_Draco devait avouer qu'il ignorait Potter depuis le début de leur Septième Année, mais plutôt mourir que de l'avouer à voix haute, surtout depuis ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois._

_Le blond n'en revenait toujours pas. Il avait _embrassé_ Potter ! Oui, il fantasmait sur Potter depuis le Noël de sa Sixième Année, oui, il avait souvent fait des rêves l'obligeant à prendre des douches froide, et ce plusieurs fois par nuit. Mais de là à embrasser le Golden Boy ! Il y avait un monde !_

_Et s'il avait cru qu'embrasser Potter ferait passer ses fantasmes, c'était tout le contraire. Cela avait empiré ! Surtout que contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, le Survivant savait embrasser. _Très bien embrasser._ Lui, Draco Lucius Malfoy, était maudit._

_Au moins, maintenant, Draco était sur que Potter allait l'éviter. Il était d'ailleurs surpris que personne ne soit au courant, vu la discrétion légendaire des Gryffondor._

_Il en était là dans ses pensées, quand il se sentit tiré par le bras et entraîné dans un passage secret, passage secret menant à une petite pièce. Il ne put qu'apercevoir une petite bibliothèque avant que des lèvres ne recouvre les siennes._

_Il soupira de contentement en reconnaissant Potter – chose qu'il nierait farouchement – et se laissa aller quelques temps. Puis en ayant assez de la lenteur de Potter – il le faisait languir, le connard ! – il reprit le contrôle de lui-même – il était un Malfoy, et un Malfoy ne se laissait _jamais_ dominer – et retourna la situation à son avantage, plaquant le brun contre le mur en prenant le contrôle du baiser._

_Il s'appuya plus franchement sur le Gryffondor, laissant une de ses mains parcourir les bras et le torse de Potter alors que l'autre tenait ses hanches. Les mains de Potter se placèrent autour de son cou, puis descendirent lentement sur ses épaules, ses bras, et enfin son dos, s'arrêtant dans le bas de ses reins._

_Réalisant enfin _qui_ il était en train d'embrasser, le Prince des Serpentard s'écarta. Du moins, il _essaya_ de s'écarter. En effet, Potter gardait fermement ses bras autour de lui, l'empêchant de fuir comme le Serpentard qu'il était._

_\- Tu ne partiras pas, pas cette fois, en tout cas, fit Potter d'une voix rauque._

_Le brun planta ses yeux dans ceux du blond, qui pu y lire interrogation – quoi de plus normal, après tout –, mais surtout, désir._

\- C'était le début.. fit Harry avec un sourire.

\- Le début de nos séances de sexes, tu veux dire, rectifia Draco, récoltant un regard noir de son mari. Quoi ? C'est ce que c'était. Le premier mois, en tout cas. Et tu as finalement succombé à mon charme, ce qui est tout à fait normal, rassures-toi.

\- _J'ai_ succombé à ton charme ? se moqua Harry. Qui m'a fait une crise jalousie alors que j'avais parlé avec Ginny ?!

\- Cette garce flirtait ! grogna Draco, les dents serrées.

\- Ne me dit pas que tu lui en veux encore ?! s'exclama Harry, stupéfait. Ce que tu peux être jaloux, ma parole.

\- Les Malfoy ne sont _pas_ jaloux ! s'écria Draco. Ils sont possessifs, je te l'accorde, mais certainement pas _jaloux_.

Harry haussa un sourcil, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

_Harry sortit de la Salle Commune le plus discrètement possible, enfilant sa Cape d'Invisibilité une fois le portrait de la Grosse Dame passée._

_Il se dirigea vers la Salle sur Demande, faisant attention à ne pas arriver en retard. Draco _détestait_ quand il était en retard._

_Il fit les trois allers et retours habituels et entra dans la pièce, ayant à peine le temps d'apercevoir le Serpentard avant que celui-ci ne le plaque contre un des murs, dévorant pratiquement ses lèvres._

_Ses bras se placèrent automatique autour du cou de son... de Draco, se laissant aller au baiser. Mais il n'eut à peine le temps d'en profiter que celui-ci se reculait, lui arrachant un grognement de frustration._

_\- Tu es a moi, murmura férocement Draco, tout en s'évertuant à lui faire un suçon. _Personne_, et encore moins la belette n'a le droit de te draguer !_

_\- At-Attend, haleta Harry, reculant légèrement sa tête afin de fixer Draco dans les yeux. Tu as dit quoi, là ?_

_\- Tu as besoin que je répète, peut-être ? grogna Draco, continuant de lui dévorer le cou. Tu es à _moi_, et les Malfoy ne partagent _pas_. Alors si tu veux que la belette reste en vie, je te suggère de lui dire d'arrêter de te _draguer_._

_\- Ginny ne me drague pas ! protesta Harry. Elle sort avec Dean, et c'est clair entre nous. Elle ne me drag-_

_Le brun se tut soudainement, ses yeux s'écarquillant alors qu'il se répétait les paroles du blond._

_\- Tu veux que se soit officiel ? demanda-t-il, étrangement fébrile. Tu veux qu'on sorte ensemble... ou un truc dans le genre ?_

_Draco se recula légèrement, le fixant des ses yeux gris, impassible. Harry était en train de se dire qu'il venait de dire une connerie quand le blond l'embrassa à nouveau, plus doucement, cette fois-ci._

_\- Écoutes moi bien, Potter, parce que ce sera sûrement la seule fois que je te dirais cela, commença-t-il. Je pensais que le sexe suffirait, que tu sortirais de ma tête et que je t'oublierais, mais il se trouve que cela n'a pas marché... Bien que nos séances au lit soit très agréable, et que tu sois – je dois bien l'avouer – doué au lit, je n'arrives toujours pas te à sortir de ma tête. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi, Potter, alors oui, nous allons sortir ensemble, et j'écraserais quiconque ne pose ne serais-ce qu'un regard lubrique sur toi. Clair ?_

_Harry lui fit un sourire rayonnant, lui sautant au cou pour l'embrasser passionnément._

_\- Très clair, fit le brun avant d'emmener son désormais petit-ami vers le lit._

\- Par contre, ce n'était pas la dernière fois que tu me disais que tu m'aime, fit remarquer Harry, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

\- C'est de ta faute, tu m'as fait virer Poufsouffle... soupira théâtralement Draco.

\- Tu te souviens de la réaction des autres ? ricana Harry.

\- Bien sûr, que je m'en souviens, c'était assez drôle à voir, ricana à son tour son mari.

_\- QUOI ?!_

_Le cri général fit grimacer Harry et soupirer Draco. Le couple venait d'annoncer leur relation à leurs amis proches, c'est-à-dire Ron, Hermione, Blaise et Pansy._

_\- Nous sommes ensemble, répéta Harry._

_Cette fois-ci, ce fut un grand silence, puis les quatre amis se mirent à parler en même temps._

_\- Couple avec Potter..._

_\- ...merde, Harry, c'est la _Fouine_ ! _

_\- …c'est le Survivant, Draco ! _Le Survivant_ !_

_\- Tu es heureux ?_

_La réplique d'Hermione fit taire tout le monde. La Gryffondor regardait son meilleur-ami dans les yeux, attendant une réponse._

_\- Oui, répondit simplement Harry._

_Hermione sourit, rassurant le brun._

_\- Alors je suis heureuse pour toi, répondit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras, faisant légèrement froncer les sourcils du blond. Quant à toi Mal-... _Draco_, je ne dis pas que nous allons devenir les meilleurs-amis du monde en deux minutes, mais tant que tu rend Harry heureux, je ne m'opposerais pas. J'espère que l'on pourra quand même s'entendre et enterrer le passé, pour Harry._

_Elle lui tendit la main, le défiant légèrement du regard._

_Le Serpentard la fixa quelques secondes, puis fixa sa main, avant de la serrer, faisant soupirer son petit-ami de soulagement._

_\- Pour Harry, répéta-t-il avec un sourire en coin._

\- C'est vrai qu'à l'époque, je pensais que ce serait les Gryffondor, les plus durs à convaincre, fit pensivement Draco. Mais en fait, ça a été Pansy, la plus méfiante.

\- Je peux la comprendre, d'une certaine façon, fit Harry. Nous étions ennemis depuis notre rencontre, et tout à coup, on se mettrait à sortir ensemble ? Elle a du avoir peur que je me serve de toi, ou que j'en veuille à ton argent.

\- Enfin, ils se sont fait à l'idée, depuis... soupira Draco.

\- Heureusement ! s'exclama Harry. Les repas entre amis auraient été glaciales, sinon.

Draco acquiesça vaguement, le regard fixé sur l'armoire en face de lui.

\- Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ? demanda-t-il au bout de quelques secondes.

\- Quand on était en Troisième Année, et qu'Hermione avait fini par m'expliquer comment elle avait pu suivre tous les cours, j'ai passer des mois à me renseigner sur ces appareils, expliqua doucement Harry. Je pensais que je pourrais m'en servir, pour sauver mes parents. J'étais naïf, à l'époque, je te l'accorde, mais il me manquait. Horriblement.

Harry fit une pause, se sentant légèrement réconforté par la pression que Draco exerça sur leurs mains jointes.

\- Quand Sirius est décédé, l'idée m'est revenu, mais je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de la mettre en pratique, continua le brun. Et maintenant...

\- Et maintenant ? s'enquit Draco, légèrement anxieux.

\- Maintenant, je me dis que ma vie me convient parfaitement, finit Harry avec un sourire.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Draco. Tu ne voudrais pas sauver tes parents ?

\- Bien sûr que si, souffla Harry. Mais je sais aussi que c'est impossible. Et même si je le pouvais, je ne pense pas que je le ferais. J'aime ma vie, Draco. Je fais un travail que j'adore, j'ai des amis formidables, et je t'ai toi.

\- Je me demandais quand tu allais le dire, fit le blond en bombant le torse.

\- Imbécile, siffla Harry en lui mettant un léger coup de coude. Nous sommes mariés depuis cinq ans, et grâce à la Potions que Blaise a inventé, nous allons pouvoir fonder notre famille. Je ne changerais ma vie pour rien au monde, Draco.

Le blond sourit, songeant qu'il n'échangerait pas non plus sa vie avec Harry Potter contre quoique ce soit. Ils étaient heureux, ensemble. Et ce n'est pas un vulgaire _Retourneur de Temps_ qui allait tout remettre en question.

\- Messieurs Potter-Malfoy ! les interpella une voix. Le Ministre me demande de vous dire que vous devez remonter, la suite de la réunion se passe dans son bureau.

\- Nous y allons, fit Harry, quittant les Retourneurs du regard pour prendre le chemin de la sortie.

Oui, songea Harry en entrant dans l'ascenseur. Sa vie avec Draco était la vie qui lui convenait, et il était le plus heureux des hommes, malgré son passé et les pertes qu'il avait endurer.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu ! :)

_SauleMarron19427, pour vous servir ! :D_


End file.
